


【芹源】韭菜、小蘑菇与魔法少女

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *灵性傻逼神经病文学。





	【芹源】韭菜、小蘑菇与魔法少女

事情起源于芹泽突发奇想的想去卖大米，据说外头现在一斤大米能换一百株豌豆射手。泷谷表示了非常的不赞同，他认为豌豆射手鸟用没有，准头太差，他都能徒手接豌豆。——不如去换洗衣机，洗衣机现在卖好贵。芹泽想了想家里堆积成山的脏衣服表示同意。两人手牵手走回铃兰，发现前两天撒在游泳池里的小麦苗子全都没了影。可能是被乌鸦叼走了。源治说。芹泽说不，一定是被牧濑给吞了，那家伙最近喜欢对着小麦苗子打手枪。说女人都他妈是浮云，农业才是第一生产力。源治说难道要叫牧濑赔吗，他家一穷二白只赔得起一个豆浆机。那就豆浆机。芹泽拽着源治冲进广播室吧嗒一声摁开喇叭。——牧濑你个白痴给老子把小麦苗子吐出来！吐不出来就交出豆浆机！交不出来我就在这里强奸你们老大了！重复！交不出豆浆机我就要强奸泷谷源治了！——强奸你麻痹！泷谷源治气得哗啦一声掏出藏在内裤里的豌豆一把一把往芹泽身上砸。——你他妈昨晚上还没强奸够！你快把老子捅成防空洞了！我操你妈！门口咣当一声有人飞扑进来，正好砸在泷谷源治身上。牧濑隆史张着一口龅牙哭着说老大我真的没有吞了小麦苗子，隔壁凤仙扛把子说他愿意用六百个韭菜馒头换源治桑亲手种下的苗子。泷谷源治眼前一黑：我最讨厌韭菜馒头！芹泽过来给他顺气：宝贝儿乖，我们去把小麦抢回来。泷谷翻了个白眼：怎么抢，抢个屁，我回家找老头先要点超级玛丽小蘑菇加buff。——吃了会变大吗？芹泽嘿嘿嘿地搓着手。泷谷源治看了看他胯下的二两肉，冷冷一笑说想阳痿你就吃，泷谷家出品小蘑菇，专治各种性瘾。芹泽没当回事，两个人开着从时生那抢来的拖拉机回家，泷谷英雄正在院子里抓着两根大葱跳野蜂飞舞。哟，源，你新妈做了韭菜馒头要不要吃。泷谷源治差点没气背过去：狗日的鸣海大我，这是往我家混进了奸细！芹泽默默地抱了个微波炉摁下微波四十分钟，把泷谷塞了进去：宝贝儿，微波冷静一下啊。岂料泷谷英雄大惊失色地丢下大葱冲过来：你他妈不知道源他微波过敏？！然而泷谷源治已经被塞进去了，两个人围着微波炉鼓捣了半天没鼓捣出个所以然。四十分钟到了，叮地一声泷谷源治吐着爬出来。源你没事吧？！芹泽拼命晃着泷谷的脑袋。呜、我他妈感觉被你强奸了一万次，你再敢把老子塞进微波炉里试试……呜呜呜呜呜！泷谷源治哗啦一声哭了，泷谷英雄怒火蹭地一下上来了，唰地一声抽出一袋随身背着的超级玛丽小蘑菇冲芹泽怒吼：敢欺负我儿子的都得阳痿！说完哗啦一声把小蘑菇全洒在了芹泽身上。不——！老爷子你会后悔的——！芹泽惊恐地发觉那些跳动地小蘑菇争先恐后地往他嘴里钻，——源！你不能这样对我！说好的一起参加啪啪啪大赛夺得第一名呢！然而泷谷源治只顾着哭没空管他，小蘑菇们欢天喜地地冲进了芹泽的嘴里。不——咦？芹泽隔着裤子握住自个的鸡巴，发现它屁事没有。怎么可能！泷谷英雄不可置信地说：从来没有一个吃下小蘑菇的男人鸡巴不会萎缩，除了我！芹泽嘿嘿一笑：所以我注定是您女婿啊！您看它多健康！芹泽看了泷谷源治的屁股两眼，鸡巴仍然迅速地硬起来，在裤裆里支起了小帐篷。泷谷英雄翻着巨大的白眼说妈的败给你了你快把那玩意儿收回去别污了我的眼。芹泽笑笑，脑中努力回想起了牧濑的鼻毛——牧濑的鼻毛——牧濑的鼻毛——操！软不下去！他惊恐地拼命回想着户梶的眼屎、筒本的牙垢、时生三天没洗的臭袜子——妈的还是软不下去！芹泽惊恐地扑到泷谷源治身上扒他裤子：宝贝儿拜托了让我操两下！泷谷源治长腿一蹬，擦干眼泪冲进浴室搬出一台绞肉机：操什么操！切掉切掉，一劳永逸啊！芹泽捂着胯：小混蛋你就这么想让我不举！你是不是就想阉了我去跟隔壁鸣海大我种韭菜！说讨厌韭菜馒头都是驴我的吧！泷谷源治呵呵一笑：爱我你就切！他吧嗒一下按下绞肉机开关，刀片嗡嗡嗡地高速旋转起来：真的猛士，敢于直面惨淡的人生，敢于正视淋漓的鲜血！泷谷英雄在一旁点头：只要你敢把鸡巴伸进去，我就答应把源交给你，怎样，敢吗！芹泽握着鸡巴痛苦地想了三分钟，最终咬咬牙：操！切就切！别了我的小多摩雄！泷谷源治以后你想念它可别后悔！他一把握住绞肉机把鸡巴插了进去——咣咣咣咣咣！芹泽多摩雄惊呆了，刀片竟被自己鸡巴弹了出去，七零八落地散在了地上。泷谷父子欣慰地走过来：少年，恭喜你通过了泷谷家最终测验，从今日起你就和源签订好契约，成为魔法少女了！——少女个屁啊这他妈什玄幻走向。然而泷谷源治凑过来冲他甜甜一笑：我家可只有我爸成为魔法少女了哦！你是第二个敢把鸡巴放进绞肉机里的男人，混蛋穷鬼，挺可以的嘛！芹泽被他的笑容迷得有点晕，而泷谷英雄捧着条碎花小围裙和两棵大葱走出来，递给芹泽：我的战衣，我的权杖和我儿子一并交给你了，穿上它，帮助源登上铃兰的巅峰吧！芹泽多摩雄颤抖地接过来，粉色桃心缀蕾丝的轻薄布料让他眼前一黑——对了这玩意儿只有裸穿才会有效果。泷谷源治开心地补充了句，呐多摩雄，成为魔法少女，一起去揍翻隔壁凤仙光头吧！他用力往芹泽脸上亲了一口：撒，一狗！  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
